


tie breaker

by thunderylee



Category: SS501
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hyungjoon should have known that Jungmin would try to fight him, even like this.





	tie breaker

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Red marks shine from where the tie digs into Jungmin’s wrists. It’s his own fault for struggling, and Hyungjoon tells him as much as he presses his smirk into the welts. He can feel Jungmin’s angry eyes on him, glaring holes into the back of his head that’s still a little sore from Jungmin’s incessant hair-pulling while Hyungjoon tried to restrain him.

Jungmin doesn’t take kindly to being tied up, but the fully swollen erection bumping against Hyungjoon’s abs says otherwise. His reluctance is what draws Hyungjoon to him, his relentlessness to give up control and his adorable frustration when it’s taken away. Jungmin pretends not to like it but he never says “stop,” consenting with the breathy moans he can’t hold back and his involuntary reactions to Hyungjoon’s touch.

Hyungjoon drags his lips down Jungmin’s arms, getting harder at every jerk of Jungmin’s naked body beneath his, and yanks on the tie to keep Jungmin’s wrists firmly bound behind his head.

A low growl signals both pain and pleasure, and Hyungjoon gravitates over to Jungmin’s ear to whisper soothing words –  _it’ll be okay, I’ll be gentle_  – and when he pulls back to survey Jungmin’s face, the slightly older idol looks like he wants to punch Hyungjoon and kiss him at the same time. Since the second option is the only possible one, Hyungjoon saves him the trouble and leans down to brush their lips together.

Pulling away doesn’t seem to cross Jungmin’s mind as he lifts his head as much as he can to meet Hyungjoon’s mouth and kiss him hard. It’s the only way he can fight back and Hyungjoon lets him, falling victim to Jungmin’s lips and tongue that leave him breathless. He covers Jungmin’s body, legs entwining and gasping into their heated kiss as their cocks slide together.

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Jungmin hisses, and Hyungjoon almost laughs at the husk of desperation in his voice. His hands lower to rest on Jungmin’s thighs, which automatically spread and bring them even closer, legs raising to wrap around Hyungjoon in obvious invitation.

“I’ll show you teasing,” Hyungjoon replies, bratty and ornery as ever as he lubes his fingers and circles the very outside of Jungmin’s rim. Jungmin’s body instantly arches towards the denied touch, accompanied by a feral groan and a rather nasty bite to Hyungjoon’s bottom lip in retaliation.

The sharp pain has Hyungjoon retaliating by pushing one finger inside Jungmin, then another, going completely against his whispered promise and prepping him roughly. Jungmin obviously likes it, his hips undulating in search of more, but his eyes are nastily narrowed and Hyungjoon feels comfort from the knowledge that Park Jungmin is still a bitch even when he’s getting what he wants. Lips pursed, plump and shiny from their kissing and Hyungjoon leans in to taste them again, nearly knocked backwards by the force of Jungmin’s response while rocking up against his intrusive touch.

Hyungjoon’s worked up just from Jungmin’s reactions and he curls his fingers, adding a third and exhaling harshly through his nose when Jungmin’s moan tickles his tongue and his body tenses. He bites Hyungjoon’s lip again and this time the skin breaks, the tang of blood seeping into their kiss which Jungmin abandons to suck on the wound.

“Kinky little vampire,” Hyungjoon mumbles, his words distorted from his bottom lip pulled out, and he spares a thought to how much Jungmin sparkles on and off stage until Jungmin demands his attention with a firmly placed heel to the flesh of his ass.

Jungmin actually smirks when Hyungjoon pulls back to glare, but his gaze is mostly on the added red tint to those lips. It makes him finger Jungmin harder and he watches the perfect body below him arch, Jungmin biting down on his own lip with his hair plastered to his forehead from the sweat of his need and Hyungjoon doesn’t want to wait one second more.

It’s automatic how he pulls out his fingers and lubes his cock, kneeling between Jungmin’s widely spread legs and pressing one last kiss to his lips before pushing in. He groans into Jungmin’s damp chest because it feels good, enveloping himself in that tight heat, his rhythm quickly countered by Jungmin who instantly rolls his hips to meet his efforts.

Hyungjoon should have known that Jungmin would try to fight him even like this, his fingers tightening on both the bedsheets and Jungmin’s tie, respectively, as he struggles to draw it out, make it last. Jungmin seems intent on the exact opposite, guiding Hyungjoon with his heels and Hyungjoon knows that if Jungmin’s wrists were free, he’d be on his back and helpless to Jungmin fucking himself on Hyungjoon’s cock.

“Slow down,” he hisses, opening the hand on Jungmin’s binds enough to include some of his hair. Jungmin’s resulting noise is beautiful and Hyungjoon’s hips snap on their own, completely counteracting his words.

“No,” Jungmin whispers back, this voice hoarse like he lost his voice without even using it. “Touch me.”

“No,” Hyungjoon responds automatically, his other hand drifting towards Jungmin’s hip to steady him. His thumb brushes against the wet head of Jungmin’s cock and “ _Fuck_ ,” he gets out as Jungmin tightens around him.

“Come on,” Jungmin pleads, his words interrupted by gasps of air that seem to take second place to their union. “I could get out of this if I wanted to, you know.”

Hyungjoon does know. His grip on Jungmin’s wrists is weak at best and the tie is thin and single-knotted. He considers telling him to prove it, continuing to slowly thrust into him as he bruises his wrists even more to escape, and decides to close the distance to Jungmin’s cock instead. He runs a lone finger up the underside and Jungmin’s whole body shudders, closing around Hyungjoon inside him and Hyungjoon has already admitted defeat before he can manage the coordination to wrap his fingers around Jungmin’s thick length.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jungmin chants, and it would be annoying if Hyungjoon wasn’t the one making him do it, thumb swiping the head while his fingers squeeze and twist how he likes it himself. He can tell Jungmin’s going to come before he does, both of them crying out as Jungmin arches in orgasm and brings Hyungjoon to his own peak from the suffocating tightness.

Come spurts in Hyungjoon’s hand and he’s done for, forgetting to breathe as he leans back and fucks Jungmin as hard as he can, the limp body bouncing on the mattress and Hyungjoon opens his eyes to see Jungmin’s mouth slightly parted, eyes closed and face tinted pink. His chest is shining from the sweat of their efforts and heaving for air, his arms raised above his head and completely lax in their restraint.

Then his eyes flash open and Hyungjoon comes, shaking from the force and rocking deep inside Jungmin a few more times before he’s spent. He collapses on top of Jungmin and smiles when he’s nudged pointedly, not bothering to move and instead lowering his hands to rub the undoubtedly sore muscles of Jungmin’s thighs.

The struggle stops abruptly and Hyungjoon raises his head in concern, rolling his eyes at Jungmin’s smug face until he’s yanked up by his hair. He catches sight of the tie laying unraveled on the pillow before his vision goes white with pain, a shrill cry tearing from his throat as he’s shoved off of the other.

“Told you I could get out of it,” Jungmin mumbles, still breathless, and he laughs at Hyungjoon’s half-hearted glare. “Why do you think I let you win?”

Hyungjoon’s scrambled mind thinks back to whatever stupid game they’d been playing as an excuse to be together and pretends to ignore him, stretching out his own overworked muscles as he relaxes on Jungmin’s bed. “Whatever.”

When he looks over, Jungmin’s examining his ruined tie. “Next time, use handcuffs. I liked this tie.”

Hyungjoon’s already planning to con his brother into going to the sex shop for him.


End file.
